


The Kingdom's Keepers

by blushingseoul



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, Bottom!Dan, Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Is A Servant, Dragons, Faeries - Freeform, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Phil Lester - Freeform, Phil is a prince, PowerBottom!Phil, Shy Dan, Slow Burn, angst if you squint, daddy kink is strong, dan is v powerful but no one knows, hence the underage tag, it's floofy little kid relationship stuff, phil is also p powerful, sit down this'll take a while, smut smut smut, some smut, stargazingphan, that would be creepy af, there's no smut between them though, this is something i've been working on forever, top!dan, top!phil, tyler and troye are kids, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingseoul/pseuds/blushingseoul
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live in a world where magic and monarchy rule? Where dragons and faeries roam, and will-o-the-wisps lead you to an uncertain death or amazing destiny? This is the story of two boys, one a handsome prince who fought dragons, and one a mousy dungeon keeper, cursed to a life of squalor and servitude. This is a story of love, loss, and fighting the odds.





	The Kingdom's Keepers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DJ (summitseventing)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DJ+%28summitseventing%29).



> heyo! this is something i've had in the works for a while! i got the idea for this last year actually, and i had starting writing it then. it took some planning, but i've got the storyline figured out! this is an ao3 and tumblr only fanfic, so it won't be posted on my wattpad. i hope you enjoy, as i've really enjoyed writing it in a new style as well.

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live in a world where magic and monarchy rule? Where dragons and faeries roam, and will-o-the-wisps lead you to an uncertain death or amazing destiny? 

This is the story of two boys, one a handsome prince who fought dragons, and one a mousy dungeon keeper, cursed to a life of squalor and servitude. This is a story of love, loss, and fighting the odds. 

Prince Philip was born the second prince in the Royal family. From a young age he was trained to help fight the dragons that plagued the land. He grew to be a fine Keeper, one of the best.   
Let me explain. Keepers are humans with certain abilities; from people who can control the elements to people that can kill and control dragons. There are very few keepers in the world, most of which can be found rotting in dungeons for using their powers and abilities for evil. Some are found working as merchants or farmers, others as guardsmen. 

Dan Howell was one of the more unfortunate keepers. He was born with the ability to control dragons and the elements. There was no one like him, not even Philip could match his skill and power level. His mother was a servant, and when the king discovered his strength he decided to keep it hidden, making him clean the dungeon and serve the guards. He was deemed the Dungeon Keeper, the lowest of the low. 

Dan’s luck wouldn’t be horrible for much longer, as he learned on his 18th birthday when he had a chance encounter with Prince Philip. Soon he was fighting the most powerful dragon in all the land, with the prince by his side. But before we get ahead of ourselves, let’s start at the beginning, when the prince met the servant boy. 

 

Prince Philip’s POV

 

The eerie sound of a dragon’s wail filled the wooded area, the sun barely shining through the thick canopy of leaves that covered the sky. I stood silently, my hand raised slightly. I could sense the dragon; it’s powers strong but not overwhelmingly so. 

Squinting through the thick brush I could see an egg, a dragon egg no doubt. I made my way towards it, only to be thrown back by a huge gust of wind. I smiled. Weather dragons were the best to capture. It was such a challenge, such a rush. I threw my hand up, swirling blue lights shooting out of my palm revealing the location of the invisible creature. My men shot their tranquilizing arrows at the weak spots in the dragon’s armor, the beautiful beast falling to the ground. The soldiers cheered, and I did too, for dragons were far too dangerous to keep around. 

“Another one bites the dust.” I said, clapping them on the back. We picked up the eggs; placing them carefully in the cart we brought on every mission. I hopped onto my steed, and led them home with a sharp, “Hya!” 

My mother was the first to greet my men and I when we finally arrived at the castle.“Philip! Welcome back! There’s a certain someone waiting for you in the dungeon. Says he’s ready to talk.” I nodded.   
“I’ll be down there until he does. He will pay for what he did to Adrian.” Adrian was my personal servant, a boy I trusted and loved as though he was my own brother. He was killed though, killed by a knife meant for me. He threw himself in front of the blade, claiming that I would have done the same for him. 

I shook my head and stood up straighter, walking quickly through the kitchen to the dungeons. They were cold and damp, and I hated them, but it was my duty as the Keeper of the Guard to take care of this man, this nasty scum. I opened the heavy oak door and scrunched my nose up at the smell of feces and rotten meat. The dungeon keeper needed to do his job, or he’d join the rats down here. 

I stepped lightly, the cobblestone stairs very shaky and unstable. When I had made my way down the stairs I grabbed one of the many bright torches covering the walls. The smell got worse as I approached the cell in which Adrian’s killer was held. 

“You ready to talk, criminal?” I said, my voice dripping with venom. The bloodied man nodded, his breathing harsh. 

I yanked open his cell, dragging him out by his hair. “Talk.” He smiled, his teeth black and rotten. 

“What did I say? Talk, you fucking scum.” A loud squeaking noise filled the area as the dungeon door opened. I looked over for a second, and then I looked back. The man was staring at the boy, his face contorting into one of remembrance. He still had that insane smile. 

“Ah, well in’t this nice. Little Danny the Dungeon Keeper, come to clean tha dungeons. Did ya find Adrian yet?” The assassin chided, laughing loudly. I looked back to the door to see a tall brunette, with caramel eyes. They were red and puffy, as if he had been crying. He breathed out shakily, looking down at the ground in defeat. He didn’t make a move to answer the criminal; instead he turned in my direction and bowed. 

“Good afternoon, your highness.” His voice was quiet and could barely be heard over the loud laughing of the assassin. I nodded, sitting up straighter. 

“As you were, Daniel.” He sat up, but his eyes did not move from the floor. I stiffened. What had happened to this young man that had broken him? Was it the fact that his brother, this Alex, is missing? Could it be that his family is poor, and he is the only provider? I’ve seen many people like this. Could he be like the people in the square, with their sunken faces and hungry stares, holding rotten meat out trying to sell it? Or like the little boys with their mothers who’re crying, their faces and clothing worn and coated in dirt and grime? What had broken this beautiful boy? 

I sighed, shaking my head. I couldn’t get so caught up in my thoughts. It had been about a minute, and Daniel was now cleaning the empty stalls. I watched as his skinny but muscular arms worked the worn mop up and down the dirt covered stone, something I’ve never had to do. This boy had been through something… but what? 

“Are ya gonna punish me now? Or do I ave to punish myself?” I growled, glaring at the man. He was a disgusting criminal, but he was also one with horrid grammar and speech, something that aggravated me to wit’s end. Quickly I got up, walking around him slowly. 

“Your grammar is about as nasty as your hygiene, which is truly saying something considering the fact that you’re living in a dungeon with no water to clean yourself.” He smirked. 

“Aye, I said I’d talk, now shut yer mouth and let me.” I pulled back my fist, punching him in the mouth, and hard. He laughed, shaking his head. What little hair he had left fell into his face. 

“Yer pathetic.” 

“Whom do you work for?” 

“Who do ya think?” 

“Let me rephrase that. Tell me whom you work for, or I’ll cut off one of your fingers. Your choice.”

“Moriarty.” 

“You as well as I know that Moriarty is dead. Whom. Do. You. Work. For.” 

He sighed. “Yer as dull and dumb as the rest of em.” 

“Moriarty never died. He’s still out there. Ave of his face is missing, but that’s what the fool gets for mouthin’ ya.” I scoffed. 

“Mouthing me like you’re mouthing me now?” The man scoffed. 

“What’s your name, scum?” He coughed, his hand flying in front of his mouth to block the stream of blood that flew out. Spite and anger filled his eyes as he looked up at me. His eyes were bloodshot and swollen. 

“Granger. Granger Royce.” He cackled, shaking his head. “Don’t know what that information’ll get ya. I don’t have anyone ya can hurt me with.” I smirked. 

“Oh, I know that. As for hurting you physically,” I stood up, pushing the chair I was sitting in away, “that’s still an option.” Daniel winced, his body tensing. I sighed, shaking my head. 

Then I plunged my knife into Granger’s hand, twisting it.

He screeched, loud cries emitting from the old man’s mouth. Daniel blanched, covering his ears and moving away. I slapped Granger, gagging him with a rag. “Shut up. I’ll be back later. Think about what you’ll tell me then.” 

I looked over to Daniel, doing a double take when I saw the tears on his face. “Daniel, you may be excused. Take dinner down to the rest of the guardsmen and rest.” He nodded, moving out of the dungeon quickly. I shoved Granger back into his cell with a huff and shut the door. “I’ll send the dungeon doctor down to put a bandage on that. Wouldn’t want it to get infected.” I snarled. 

He whimpered, spitting at my feet. I sneered, walking out of the dungeon with my back straight and my eyes open. I had to be commandeering. I had to look like a leader. I was the captain of the guard and the second son of the king. I was his right hand man. 

I walked up the staircase I had just went down before, sighing when I opened the door to the kitchens, smiling at all the clamouring cooks and staff that were bustling about, working on tonight’s meal. Children of the servants and cooks were running all about, giggling and laughing. I was almost on my way to the door when a small kid with blonde hair and bright blue eyes knocked into me. 

“Oh! Sorry Prince Philip!” He said, smiling. I laughed, shaking me head. 

“You’re fine!” I said through giggles, hugging the young boy. “What’s your name?” He looked up at me with his eyes wide, and a grin on his face. 

“I’m Tyler! That’s my mom over there, washing the dishes!” I nodded, grinning warmly at his mother. 

“You’ve got a wonderful child here, madam.” I said, ruffling his hair. He groaned, fixing it in the reflection of a mirror. 

She smiled, bowing slightly. “Thank you Your Highness.” I gave one last smile to Tyler and walked out of the kitchen, the door opening to an empty hallway. I shut the door behind me quietly, my footsteps echoing down the corridor. 

As I walked, I began to think about Daniel again. What was his companion’s name again? Alexander? Anthony? Adrian? I sighed, shaking my head. He was a puzzle, and for some reason he was the only one I wanted to solve.


End file.
